


sundown, we meet again

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon was born to be loved. sanghyuk is born again and again, just so he can love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundown, we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> written for [forvixx](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/21660.html)’s halloween exchange~  
> biggest thanks to omi for proofreading ♡

it was a scorching hot summer day when he first saw him – or at least, that’s the furthest memory of him sanghyuk can recall – it was a hot summer day when he first laid eyes upon him, and it felt like the whole world had started spinning around him.  
it was only a matter of seconds – their eyes met for the briefest of moments, quick and uncertain – but sanghyuk knew that he was the one he’d been searching for his whole life.

they met again years later, eyes clumsily finding each other in a crowded room, and sanghyuk recognized him right away – he would recognize him anywhere.  
he felt his eyes on him for the whole night, his gaze almost palpable – if looks could burn, he’s sure he would’ve had two holes at the nape of his neck by the time sun had risen.  
but looks don’t burn – they make us fret and blush and long for more, and sanghyuk had to go outside to get some fresh air, all dizzied up and confused.  
it was a chilly night, probably in the middle of september, and he could see the leaves sway a little on the trees with each blow of the wind.  
it was pleasant, staying there with eyes closed and the breeze kissing every inch of his exposed skin, just the way he longed for someone else’s lips to.  
that’s when he _felt_ him – he didn’t hear his footsteps coming but he could sense him now, his presence so dense and powerful that his body started shaking on its own.  
“what do you want?” sanghyuk didn’t even turn around, just stayed still, trying to keep his hands from being so jittery. his voice almost came out as a shout, and he hoped that no one besides the two of them heard it.  
it scared him, the way he was attracted to that man so much without even knowing why – the way he just wanted to turn around and close the distance between them by burying his face into his chest, drowning in his scent.  
it made him angry – he just wanted to know who the other was and what he wanted from him, he just wanted to know the reason his head felt like spinning, his body growing weaker and weaker with each second.  
“i just want to talk to you,” he had a nice voice, sanghyuk thought, a voice that somehow made his heart hurt a little and his ears buzz. it had a melancholic ring to it, just like his whole being did, but sanghyuk didn’t know the reason for it yet.  
he turned around, no longer capable of keeping calm and still.  
“do i know you?” he blurted out, half accusatory and half pleading.  
he couldn’t stop staring at the other man’s lips, his eyes, the way he tapped his fingers rhythmically against his leg.  
“i think you do.”

he doesn’t remember how their conversation turned into kisses, messy and hungry as he was backed against the wall, the other’s finger’s – hakyeon’s fingers – tangled into his hair, tugging at it with each stroke of his tongue.  
it was dizzying and intoxicating, each kiss making sanghyuk’s whole body tremble with want.  
he clung to hakyeon’s body for dear life, fingers digging into the silky fabric of his clothes when hakyeon’s mouth fell on his neck, teeth barely grazing his soft skin.  
sanghyuk had never done any of this before, yet everything felt simple and natural since the moment hakyeon’s hands cupped his face, his thumb tracing abstract patterns on his cheek – since the moment they pressed their lips together and stars engulfed his vision.  
it was probably an hour after when hakyeon finally pulled away, content and breathless – an hour after, or maybe two or three, sanghyuk couldn’t really tell.  
“we’ll see each other again,” hakyeon pressed a kiss to his forehead and flashed him a warm smile as he walked back inside.  
they never met again in that life.

*

they don’t always meet the same way.  
sometimes hakyeon is different, sometimes sanghyuk is, maybe, and he just can’t recall it.  
sometimes hakyeon is a butterfly – sanghyuk is sure it’s him – he’s a butterfly that settles on the table he’s sitting at, while sanghyuk is absorbed in his university textbook.  
he looks up from his book when he notices. it’s pretty, light blue wings streaked with black, and it just stays there for the whole afternoon, wings fluttering a bit but never moving.  
he trails away from his book at times just to look at it and strangely feels at peace, a smile he doesn’t know the meaning of plastered on his face.  
he only realizes it was hakyeon years later, when he’s no longer that young and his hopes of meeting him have dimmed.  
that’s when he suddenly remembers that mild april afternoon, and everything makes sense.

hakyeon was a cat once.  
sanghyuk finds him one night on his way back from work, and he knows right away.  
it’s something about his eyes – his eyes always so shimmery and glowing, full of life and stars – it’s something about the way he walks right towards sanghyuk with no hesitation, meowing and pawing at his leg.  
sanghyuk is never sad about meeting him like this, never disappointed, not even for a second.  
every life spent with hakyeon, every year, every moment, they’re a blessing – no matter what.  
so he decides to keep him. hakyeon is the one who keeps him company during cold winter nights, when he comes home from work all stiff and tired – he curls onto his lap and keeps him warm with his body, keeps him awake with his presence.  
he climbs onto his bed every night and wakes him up every morning with his meowing, always at the same hour, more efficient than any alarm clock.  
he’s sanghyuk’s joy, what really keeps him together – and it feels so empty when he’s gone.

hakyeon is always the one that goes first, leaving sanghyuk to nothing but an empty and lonely shell.  
sanghyuk is sure fate is on his side though, he’s sure that if there’s a god somewhere, anywhere, then he must be his favorite.  
it’s painful, living the most difficult years of his life all by himself, thinking about hakyeon’s smile and the way his tired fingers always searched for his own until the very last moment – but sanghyuk can do it.  
he’d rather live with it than having hakyeon go through the same thing, and he constantly thanks god for that.

*

the lives they get to spend together as lovers are the ones that sanghyuk likes best.  
they meet at a town festival this time, in the middle of an exceptionally hot may.  
sanghyuk is carrying two boxes of apples when he feels someone tap on his shoulder a couple times. the touch feels familiar in a way, but he doesn’t realize why until he speaks to him.  
“hey, do you need some help there?”  
it’s hakyeon’s voice, _it’s hakyeon_ , and he almost drops both boxes on his feet in the process of turning around to face him.  
“y-yes please” he stutters, carefully handing one of the boxes to him.  
he’s just as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more – he’s breathtaking, even, and he’s beaming, warmer than the sun and fresher than the purest of waters.  
he smiles at him, and once again sanghyuk’s heart flutters and drowns into the crystal of hakyeon’s eyes.  
“i’m hakyeon.” he says, puckering his lips the way he always does, the way sanghyuk likes so much.  
“i’m sanghyuk!” his reply has too much emphasis maybe, maybe hakyeon noticed that his palms are sweating and his voice might’ve cracked because of the lump forming in his throat – but he doesn’t care that much.  
he just sighs and keeps walking by hakyeon’s side, looking forward to another lifetime together.

it didn’t take them that much to fall in love.  
it was like a natural course of events – hakyeon looking into sanghyuk’s eyes after a few drinks too many, blurting out an “i love you” and then covering his face with both hands, realizing the weight of his words only after he said them.  
sanghyuk just took hakyeon’s hands into his own, carefully pulling them away from his face.  
hakyeon’s surprise turned into tears when sanghyuk placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, whispering that he loved him too, and he had for a very long time.

every time they make love is a bit like the first, kisses messy and open-mouthed, hakyeon’s fingers clumsily trailing on sanghyuk’s abdomen as they take each other’s clothes off.  
it’s a bit like the first – sometimes it really is, for hakyeon – yet it feels like a hundred times at once, memories of past touches echoing in sanghyuk’s mind with every brush of hakyeon’s fingers.  
sanghyuk feels like drowning, when hakyeon plants kisses along his jawline and starts stroking him, slowly and carefully, like he’s the most precious thing on earth – and then a bit harder.  
hakyeon fucks as hard as he loves – he always gives it his all, be it a gift he blows all of his money on or a thrust so hard it sends sanghyuk’s head spinning, barely giving him room to breathe.  
he furrows his eyebrows, eyes falling shut when hakyeon pushes into him a bit further, little moans spilling from his parted lips as hakyeon moves again and again, rolling his hips into him.  
hakyeon’s touch burns – the way his fingers caress his skin feels like being licked by flames all over, every inch of his body slowly beginning to catch fire.  
he holds one of sanghyuk’s legs on his shoulder and presses their bodies closer together, skin on skin, their shallow breaths turning into sweet sobs as they both get closer to the edge.  
the burning feeling never goes away – it’s there when hakyeon holds sanghyuk’s chin up and looks right into his eyes as he comes inside him, jerking him off as he rides out his own orgasm.  
it feels like being filled up with stars, cold fire burning him from the inside as he comes and digs his nails into hakyeon’s shoulders – hakyeon’s name the only thing he can say, hakyeon the only thing he can see.

hakyeon buries his head into sanghyuk’s chest when it’s over, placing little kisses on his damp skin until he’s so tired he dozes off.  
sometimes sanghyuk wishes he could be smaller, just a little bit, so he could hide into hakyeon’s arms and just stay there, wallowing in his scent and the dizzying warmth of his body – and having hakyeon kiss his head maybe.  
(hakyeon does it anyway.)  
sleeping together is sanghyuk’s favorite thing.  
there’s nothing he likes better than looking into hakyeon’s sleepy eyes and seeing him stare back, little wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes and a contagious smile making its way onto his lips.  
  
(hakyeon’s smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, sanghyuk thinks. he’s sure that if one day the sun were to fade out, his smile would be enough to light up the whole earth by itself.)  
he likes to brush his fingertips against hakyeon’s bare skin and see him tense up, hiding his face into sanghyuk’s shoulder – he leaves playful bites there sometimes, and likes to call it a revenge.  
he loves to stay in bed on lazy weekend mornings and just kiss the sleep out of hakyeon’s eyes, twist his fingers into his hair and whisper sweet nothings into his ear (that makes hakyeon blush a bit, and sanghyuk’s heart flutters every time he feels hakyeon’s beat a little faster).  
he treasures these sweet, lazy, seemingly unimportant moments the most.  
he thinks about them when he’s lonely, when he hasn’t met hakyeon yet – or when he has, but it didn’t go as planned.  
at night, he clutches his pillow to his chest and tells himself that it’s okay, that he just has to endure a few more years. that ten, twenty, forty years of solitude are nothing compared to just a minute spent with hakyeon.  
it just takes a moment – the sound of his footsteps, his laugh echoing in the distance, his figure finally growing close enough for sanghyuk to see it – and sanghyuk’s whole life is erased, everything before that moment meaningless, no matter how sad or how hard it had been.  
hakyeon makes sanghyuk’s life worth living, and sanghyuk knows it’s the same for hakyeon – even when hakyeon doesn’t know it yet.  


*

sanghyuk is sitting on the floor, back towards the door when he hears it creak behind him, the footsteps of several people barging into the room.  
loud chatter reaches his ears before he turns around, and when he does it’s like being electrocuted (he can sadly say that _yes, he knows what that feels like_ ) – he’s here, hakyeon is here, and sanghyuk suddenly remembers.  
it’s blissful, remembering about their long walks past midnight back when they lived in the countryside, recalling the countless kisses they shared and the way hakyeon’s body fits perfectly into his embrace – the way hakyeon laughs and tilts his head back when sanghyuk kisses his neck, gasping a little when his teeth graze his skin.  
he must look so dumb, he certainly looks dumb right now – he’s probably drooling, even, and he’s sure he’s about to pop a boner.  
“hey, are you alright?” it’s hakyeon’s voice that brings him back to the dimly lit room, to the dusty floor he’s awkwardly sitting on and god, how he missed hearing it.  
he didn’t even know that it was possible to miss someone’s voice so much.  
he didn’t imagine that he could long for someone’s touch like he is right now, didn’t know it could be possible to feel this confused and scared and dizzy all at once.  
“are you okay?” hakyeon’s voice is mellow with concern as he offers him his hand. “can you get up by yourself?” the smile he’s giving him is tired yet bright, just as bright as he remembered.  
he wishes he could take his hand and shoot himself straight up, kissing him right there and now under the eyes of the other trainees.  
he knows he can’t – he’s just a sixteen year old boy and most importantly, he’s not the person hakyeon has loved for many years.  
he’s not that person yet, but he will be.

the air is brisk on the night they’re out together, walking around at 1:45am on the hunt for a working vending machine.  
hakyeon blows into his hands and puts them back into the pockets of his jacket, trying to keep them as warm as he can.  
“what did wonshik hyung say he wanted?” sanghyuk asks, fumbling with the buttons and the coins. he’s trying to balance the drinks he already got as best as he can, but still manages to drop one of them to the ground.  
“uhh, some kind of canned coffee i think.” hakyeon replies distractedly, idly brushing one hand in the back of his hair, like he’s deep in thought.  
it isn’t like him to forget this kind of thing, sanghyuk observes, but he just shrugs it off. he must be tired – work has been particularly draining lately, and sanghyuk knows how bad that affects hakyeon in particular.  
hakyeon is always so absorbed into his duties and always so caring, putting the team’s needs – other people’s needs – religiously before his own.  
“can you keep these for me?” he breaks the silence, handing hakyeon two cool cans of soda.  
“yeah, sure.”  
he’s crouched in front of the vending machine when he hears a can pop open, the familiar fizzing sound flooding his ears.  
“hey, that one wasn’t for you!”  
hakyeon laughs a bit but doesn’t seem to mind. he gulps the liquid down in one go and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, walking to a low wall and settling on it.  
“come sit next to me” he gestures and sanghyuk follows, a bit confused but silently happy.  
“you know, there’s a thing i’ve been keeping in for a while.” hakyeon’s tone is stern, his eyes low as he peels some dried skin off of his lips.  
“what is it?” sanghyuk hopes it’s nothing bad, wonders why he wants to tell _him_ of all people – why not taekwoon or jaehwan or wonshik (or anyone, really). he’s nervous, palms sweating just a little bit, heartbeat drumming bold against his chest.  
“it’s… um…” he covers his face with both of his hands and stays like that for a while.  
“hyung, are you okay?”  
“i just think that i might be in love with you.” he’s looking at sanghyuk’s face but not his eyes, a bit lower – he’s looking at his lips maybe.  
sanghyuk feels so happy he could die. he wasn’t hoping for this to happen – not now, at least – and once again, his head feels like spinning.  
“i know you might be weirded out by this, and i understand if you are. i just needed to tell–”  
hakyeon’s words die on his lips when sanghyuk places a kiss to his cheek, and sanghyuk knows he’s been holding his breath for a while.  
“i love you too, i always have.”  
hakyeon’s head falls on sanghyuk’s shoulder as he sighs in relief and lets out a laugh – a laugh so loud and clear and truly happy it echoes into the night.  
their fingers find each other’s and tangle together as their lips finally meet, soft and pliant, and sanghyuk feels like melting.  
their kisses are slow yet impatient – their tongues brush together delicately, like they have all the time in the world (and they do), but still longing for more.  
they move from the low wall back to the vending machine, and it takes sanghyuk back to that night – that night god knows how long ago, and it’s just the same, him backed against the wall as hakyeon kisses him all over.  
it doesn’t matter how many times they kissed, how many touches they’ve shared – each kiss still makes sanghyuk dizzy, his body slowly melting under hakyeon’s touch.  
hakyeon tastes like cherry soda, the one that was meant for jaehwan, and sanghyuk thinks that it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.  
everything about hakyeon is perfect – from his smile and eyes to the way he’s holding sanghyuk’s hands up, pinning them against the wall as he places wet kisses on his neck.  
sanghyuk is mouthing at hakyeon’s jaw when his phone buzzes, and he can’t do anything but pick it up and groan.  
“hey, how much longer are these drinks gonna take?” it’s jaehwan’s voice on the other end of the phone and sanghyuk says that “hey, no need to get so worked up, we’re on our way!”  
him and hakyeon share an amused look and smile with swollen lips, tired eyes falling on their hands as they lock them together.  
“i’m sorry for taking so much time tonight,” hakyeon chuckles, keeping his eyes down. “i’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”  
sanghyuk elbows him, all smiles.  
“you’re dumb if you really think i mind.”

watching hakyeon slowly fall in love with him is one of the things sanghyuk savors the most.  
it’s in the little things, really – quiet glances stolen during hours of practice, hakyeon’s cheeks growing red when he’s caught staring, his lips curving into a shy smile.  
it’s in the way he smiles at him when they’re alone, fingers intertwining and his head falling into sanghyuk’s lap, murmuring a “can you run your fingers through my hair, i’m tired!”  
it’s in how hakyeon’s eyes fall shut when sanghyuk’s fingers curl into him just the right way, slick and slender and _oh so good_ , making hakyeon sweat and writhe under him.  
it’s both a blessing and a curse, knowing and remembering hakyeon in every one of his lives – it’s difficult when things don’t go as he hoped for, even though the thought of hakyeon existing somewhere, anywhere, still gives him enough strength to go on.  
and if there’s a thing that makes up for all the loneliness and the hardships, then it’s watching hakyeon fall in love with him over and over again, no matter what, always with the same burning intensity.

“happy birthday, baby.”  
sanghyuk is still half asleep when he feels an arm slide around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug.  
he unwillingly opens his eyes to find his vision filled with hakyeon’s face, his body half slung onto his own.  
“hyung, it’s five in the morning.” he can’t say that he minds – he never minds, when it’s hakyeon – not with hakyeon’s body pressed right against his own, not with his sweet scent clogging his senses, dizzying and heady.  
“i know.”  
“and you already wished me happy birthday when the clock struck midnight anyway.”  
“i know.” hakyeon is starting to get impatient – he can see it in his eyes and in the way he’s sulking – and sanghyuk is loving every second of it.  
“then why this?”  
“isn’t this like, the exact time of your birthday? i needed to be the first one to congratulate you!”  
he’s being so clingy and affectionate, and sanghyuk loves him the most when he’s like that – even though he would never admit it in front of cameras. he thinks that it’s a little bit cute how hakyeon always needs reassurance about being loved – how happy he is when the little things he does for others are reciprocated.  
“you’re so weird.”  
“says the weirdest kid i’ve ever met,” hakyeon chuckles and nuzzles his head into sanghyuk’s neck, searching for his hand. “i love you.”  
“i love you too, always.”  
they fall asleep after a bit – hakyeon passes out first, head on sanghyuk’s chest while sanghyuk idly brushes his hair, and it’s not too long until he’s sound asleep too.

“are you awake?”  
hakyeon hums in reply and shifts a bit to his side, eyes still sealed from sleep. his bangs are messily sticking to his face and sanghyuk diligently helps him fix them back into their place.  
hakyeon is so cute like this, bed hair and tired eyes, lips half-parted and so soft – sanghyuk would love to kiss them right now (he’s gonna ask hakyeon if he can, later).  
“i had a dream,” hakyeon says, finally opening his eyes as he props himself onto one elbow. “i was with you, but we weren’t the same… i don’t know how to explain it.” he takes a deep breath and smiles, then keeps talking.  
“we were walking together hand in hand in some countryside i’ve never seen before, but it felt so vivid, you know? it was like a memory.”  
sanghyuk’s heart leaps a bit into his chest and he’s happy, happy and so excited he could burst into tears right now.  
“you know, sometimes it feels like i’ve always known you. it’s a weird thing to explain,” he shuffles closer to sanghyuk, stroking his face with the back of his hand, “when we first met i felt really dizzy, like i was about to faint, and i just wanted to hold you close to me.”  
the dumbest, most sincere smile is tugging at the corners of sanghyuk’s lips, quickly spreading to his eyes.  
he couldn’t be happier than this, hakyeon’s body pressed to his own, his hands on his face, the words he always wanted to hear being murmured into his ears.  
“it was the same for me.” he says, voice still drowsy, and hakyeon smiles with his eyes, letting out a chuckle.  
“maybe we knew each other in another life.” hakyeon presses a sleepy kiss to sanghyuk’s forehead, then lets out a content sigh.  
“maybe we did.”


End file.
